<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before You Go by Elegant_Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507575">Before You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek'>Elegant_Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Side Show - Krieger/Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the Geek? A shy quiet man with a love for cooking and from time to time, poetry. These are some of his poems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listen to me please<br/>Before you go<br/>The world can be so unkind you know<br/>Remember to write and to pack up your things<br/>I’ll never forget the way you girls sing. </p><p>I hope you find peace and joy and love<br/>From this man who has come from heaven above <br/>And if he comes back around<br/>For a second time<br/>God knows that I’ll be the first in line. </p><p>I love you both so much <br/>And I need you to know <br/>I'm not sure I'm ready for you girls to go. <br/>Please be careful. </p><p>I’ll try to get by without you believe me<br/>Despite the tears flooding my eyes as you leave me. </p><p>Farewell <br/>So long<br/>Goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>